Princess from a Frog
by MoshiAngel
Summary: Lenalee is literally the walking description of the word nerd. Though she belonged to the "in" group people still look down at her. When she was given a make over,how will Lavi, her best friend and the school's basketball star react? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Mo-chan: Hello to you my adorable readers! So I finally decided to upload this story after a series of mental battles going inside my head. I was initially planning to upload this once I'm finished with I'm on the Boys' Territory or Blades of Destiny and Love but I can't help it anymore since I accidentally read the chapter 6 of this cute fanfic and all hell broke free! Wahahahah! So yeah that only means I already have 3 stories up and running. That would be more work but I'll try my best to update in a regular basis. And thanks to all those who are reading AND reviewing my other stories. Every review I receive makes my day! Really! So yeah enough talking from me so that you could start with the prologue now.

Oh and by the way I already solved my problem regarding opening my account here. It just so happens that Mozilla was rejecting it so I was now using a different browser for fanfiction. Another hooray for that!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, Katsura Hoshino does and she's doing a great job with it!

* * *

><p>1: Princess from a Frog<p>

Chapter 1: Prologue

Lenalee's POV

Beep..Beep..Beep..Bee-..

I turned off the alarm clock with a groan. I wanted to get back to sleep but perfectly knew that I shouldn't. Today is the first day of school and I am now in third year high school.

"Third year.. How could time fly so fast?" I murmured silently.

I then pushed myself out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom to do my morning routine. It didn't really took me long to finish. I got out and went through my closet and pulled out some article of clothing but finally decided on a pair of blue baggy jeans and lose brown tee with my white rubber shoes. I checked my reflection ob the mirror to put on some face powder and comb out my hair. I didn't bother to blow dry it. I never did. I pulled it back it back on messy low ponytail, and clipped my bangs to the side since I sometimes got irritated when it would fall around my purple eyes.

I used to just let my hair and bangs down when I was a kid but now I find it annoying. My best friend told me that I looked way better with my hair down but come on! He's a boy for goodness sake! What does he knew about this kind of stuff. And it's not like I wanted to grab some attention so why care about fashion?

I looked at my wrist watch. 7:45..

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!" I grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder before dashing out of the door and locking it. I ran down the stairs and almost tripped down when I heard a gleeful voice echo from somewhere in the house.

"Good morning Lenalee! Did you have a good sleep?" My brother mused from what I concluded as the kitchen, basing from the smell of food being cooked. I looked back with my hand already on the doorknob.

"Hai, I did. I actually overslept this time because I forgot to reset my alarm clock. I have to go now. Bye nii-san!" I said quickly, hoping to avoid breakf-..

"Lenalee! Don't leave without breakfast!" I sighed and walked back in. Of course he wouldn't forget it.

I grabbed a toasted bread and bid nii-san goodbye. I was about to go out when I remembered something. I hurriedly searched my bag and pulled out my glasses. My super HUGE round eyeglasses. It was a remembrance I have from my deceased mother. It was really big and old fashioned but I didn't really care what others think about me. It wasn't graded because nii-san removed the old lens, saying it would have a bad effect on my eyes.

"Lenalee! Hey, Lena are you still there? We're gonna be late!" Lavi called from outside. Lavi is my super best friend since childhood and we started to differ a lot while growing up. ALOT. Not on behavior but in physical looks, fashion senses and the likes. He is a basketball star and he was so popular. He won every games his team had which really amazed his teammates and recently gave him the position as the team's captain. Girls go after him and his girlfriend is the cheerleaders' captain named Sachiko. While me? I have a nerd aura and no boys were after me. I have many friends though which was all from childhood. All of them improved a lot and was now popular in their own ways while I'm just their shadow.

"Lenalee! If you're not there I'm going to leave now!" I snapped out of my trance and flung the door open. I ran to him and saw that he brought his bicycle.

"So, you brought your bike. Then I guess I should start walking now" I sighed and started walking away but he grabbed my wrist.

"What are you saying that you're gonna walk? You're going to be late if you would. Hop on." He motioned to the seat in front of him. I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you serious? I mean, we used to ride together in a bike when we were kids but now I'm heavier. You would go out of balance." He laughed which made me annoyed a little.

"Yeah you grew heavier but I grew too Lenalee. I am now a head taller than you and you think I won't be able to handle you weight? Geez. You worry too much." He was grinning from ear to ear from amusement of my recent statement. That grin only pumped me to reason out more with him.

"Well. I developed some extra weight you know? You wouldn't be able to-"He cut me off by moving closer to me. He carried me with one arm, like I was just a doll, while supporting the bike and himself with the other. He placed me down on the seat in front of him as I tried to settle down. Gosh. I guess I really shouldn't worry. He just carried me with one arm! He pulled the back pack from my small shoulders and placed it on the basket in front of the bike.

"You were sayin'?" He asked with a sly smile plastered on his perfectly carved face. How could someone look so perfect?

I blushed when he leaned his body on my back as he placed his hands on the handles. I crouched down al little so that he wouldn't have to stretch his arm so much but he stopped me. He quickly slid his arm around my belly and pulled me back against him so that he was again leaning on my back.

"Don't crouch. Your back might hurt later. Besides it was kinda cold. We won't freeze if we stayed this way."He grabbed the handle again and started pedaling. The bike swayed a little at first but quickly found its balance and went on smoothly. My cheeks were still burning as the cold wind touched my slender frame. Dang. Why the heck am I being like this just because of Lavi? Since when did my hyperactive best friend had such effect on me? Maybe I just missed him so much throughout our vacation. Yeah that's it! I shivered involuntarily as another cold gust of wind hugged me. Lavi quickly noticed since my body was against his.

"You're so fragile. Since when did you got that way tomboy?" he teased.

"Hey! I am SO not fragile!" I shot back angrily before sneezing. He laughed at me which made me want to smack him but another sneeze stopped me from doing that.

"Yeah, right. What a frightful comeback missy." He said with a taunting voice as he stopped the bike on the sidewalk. He freaking called me missy again! Darn him. I like tomboy better than that 'm' word. I opened my mouth to retort but that cursed freezing wind got on me again which caused me to shiver. He sighed and pulled off his black jacket and placed it on me. I looked up at him to decline but it was like he could read me.

"Don't even try to argue me on this one. Take that and be quiet. Just return it to me later." He said before the bike began to move again. Feeling so much colder that before, I snuggled on the jacket which still held his body warmth and scent. I unconsciously sighed in contentment and leaned closer against his chest. I thought I heard him chuckle at my innocent attempt to get more warmth but I shoved the thought away. We arrived at school after some moments and he parked the bike which irritated me because I was already so comfortable that I could stay like that forever. I got a strange feeling that someone was staring at me as I hesitantly got off the bike while getting my back pack from the basket. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me while grinning devilishly. I felt my face warm up. So, I was right. Someone was indeed staring at me! But hey! Just why the heck am I blushing under his gaze? What the freaking snow ball! I shook my head to even out the shades of color on my face as I looked back at him with an attempt of an intimidating gaze. Well, atleast I attempted. I got the strange feeling of someone staring holes into me after I thought of wanting to 'stay like that forever'. Could it be? Did he really know me that well that he could read my thoughts? A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

"What are you staring at?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Wow, I sounded convincing enough! Yay!

"Nothing. Just want you to know that I wanted to stay like that a little more longer too… Just not forever!" He started laughing as I felt myself pale. I almost want to lose consciousness. He was really reading me! God, he's creepy!

Hs stopped laughing for a moment and had an offended look on his face. "And I am not that creepy.. Cause I am not reading you Lenalee!" He went back on laughing again. This time I can't stay conscious anymore. I felt myself fall back but someone caught me. I looked up to see who it was. It was Allen!

"Are you okay Lenalee? You look somewhat pale." He asked with eyes full of concern. I nodded and stood up straight.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Thanks Allen." I smiled sheepishly. I heard Lavi stopped laughing. Finally.

Allen was also called beansprout by Kanda because he was short. But as years passed by he grew tall and was now half a head taller than me. He was now the baseball team's star player and like Lavi he was popular like my other friends. Me, Lavi, and Allen were childhood sweethearts and we were teased up until first year high school. When Lavi got a girlfriend they stopped teasing him but still teased me and Allen. Some people even told me that he really developed feelings for me which I refused to believe. But sometimes his actions were forcing me to believe them.

"Glad that you're fine. Was Lavi tricking you again?" He asked as he glared at the redhead. Lavi walked to my side and glared at Allen too while placing his arm around my waist. Allen seemed to harden his gaze when Lavi did that, but I didn't even bulged since the two of them liked to do that. You know? Glaring at each other while the three of us were talking? I have no idea why they do that but I guess they, uhh..just find it entertaining to do? Whatever, boys are just too complicated to even try to figure out.

"What's it to you if I was?" The redhead said while continuing to glare daggers at Allen. The two glared intensely into each other's eyes with me in the middle. Yeah. Just continue what you two are doing. Don't mind me being in the middle AGAIN. My sweat dropped as I sighed.

"Hey look! Our old sweethearts are having some quarrel again." I heard Fo giggle. I looked at Fo with a 'help me' look but she just shrugged. Fo used to like Allen when we were little and would often drag him to Kanda to ask him to give them blessings and make them married. Allen would always cry while Kanda would just do what he was asked for just 'to get it over with' and play the role of the priest. When we grew up she started to deny her feelings for him and would often bully poor Allen to hide her true emotions. She won't be able to trick me though. She was known as the school's bully but she was still the campus sweetheart. She would beat up guys who would try to do anything bad to her but they won't just give up. She was the best baseball player on the girl's team. So yeah, she and Allen were rivals during baseball practices.

"Yeah. And they still look cute together!" Miranda squealed. Miranda was the shy type before but now she was sociable too. She became talkative and likes fashion so much. She excels when it comes to gymnastics and had joined many competitions which won her prizes. Yeah, guys go after her too but she would politely decline them.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Kanda?" Krory arrived and asked. He as the ace player of the track and field and had brought pride to the school in competitions. Some calls him vampire but he doesn't get affected by them anymore since he met his girlfriend Eliade. Eliade was in another country which makes their relationship a long-distance one. He was kind and an old time gentleman too.

"Kanda? We haven't. Why were you asking?" Allen asked back.

"Now that you asked, what was taking Yu-chan so lo-?" He stopped midsentence because Mugen just found its way in front of his throat.

"What did you call me rabbit?" Kanda asked in a cold voice from behind Lavi. Kanda hadn't changed that much. He still hates Allen and Lavi, squealing girls, and being called by his first name. He was the captain of the Fencing Club and also won gold medals and trophies on different competitions. He and my other friends have fan clubs. Though only Lavi found them entertaining.

"Kanda! Stop trying to kill Lavi!" Sachiko said from behind Kanda. Kanda grunted but immediately let go of Lavi. He won't admit it, but he was like… scared of Sachiko and me. Sachiko was a tough girl. We all knew that she have a big crush on Lavi since childhood and she was so happy when they started dating. She was the cheerleader and led her team to several victories on cheerleading competitions against other schools. Like everyone else in the group, she have her own fan club.

While me? Well, I am the captain of the ice skating club. We had won many contests and even on international. I love dancing and thought of joining the cheering group but I was afraid that Sachiko's members will just tease me around. Our group were often called as The Untouchables. Yeah, sounds corny doesn't it? It's not like we named our group in the first place. It's just that are schoolmates were..erm..overly dramatic.

"Yo, Chomesuke. What's up?" Lavi greeted casually. Seriously, can't he greet his girlfriend in a more affectionate manner? It seemed like he was just greeting a friend!

"Have you guys seen you sections? I was in 3-C with Kanda." She declared sadly. Probably because she wasn't in the same class as Lavi.

"Oh yeah. I haven't checked mine yet. Let's go Lenalee." He was about to grab my hand but Allen stood in between us with an all too happy smile.

"You're in class 3-A with me Lenalee! And also Lavi." I smiled brightly.

"Really? That's great!" I chirped. Lavi huffed behind Allen.

"Me, Fo and Krory were in 3-B." Miranda said, looking a little disappointed that the group wasn't in the same class now unlike the previous years.

"Looks like they split our group in different classes. Probably because were noisy. Hmmph. I told Allen to keep his mouth shut. " Fo crossed her arms.

"Hey! Just how did this thing became my fault? I wasn't the only one who's talkative! All of us were! Allen retorted.

"Maybe they divided us so that it wouldn't be unfair for the other classes during competitions. The class were in always wins." Krory concluded thoughtfully. Everyone thought about his idea and we nodded.

"I guess Krory's right. We'll just meet during our free times." I declared just in time before the bell started ringing, signaling us to go to our different classrooms.

* * *

><p>Mo-chan: So that's it for the prologue! How d'you like it? Tell me! Let me know what'ya all think! Just type in some words in a form of a review and you'll get sweet treats from me! Yay! And I'm actually basing the sequence of updating based on the number of reviews I receive per chappy. Why? Because I like to update stories who actually make people happy! So until next time!<p> 


	2. The Trigger

Momo-chan: Here is the second chapter my lovelies! Super many thanks to all those who reviewed the first chappy! It made me really happy and motivated unlike on my other story Blades of Destiny and Love. You can check that out too and I'm on the Boys' Territory if ya want!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

><p>2:Princess from a Frog<br>Chapter2: The Trigger

Lavi walked lazily into their new classroom with Lenalee and sighed before they opened the door to their classroom. Lavi looked weirdly at Allen who returned the same look while Lenalee just sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing."Allen said before opening the door. The moment the three stepped inside the room, the whole class went silent as they stared at them. Then, snap!

"Eeee! Look! Three of the Untouchables are in our class!"A random girl squealed.

"It's Lavi and Allen! Oh my gosh! The other members of their fan clubs would be like jealous and all!"The squealing and crowding started.

Allen and Lavi tried very hard to get through the squealing crowd of girls. Boys just stared at them with bored eyes and whispered something about wishing that some of the Untouchable girls would be in their class. But if you looked closely, Lenalee was one of those Untouchable girls. Unlike her two friends who were still near the doorway, she managed to get through the blanket of girls without any effort. She sat down at a chair at the back of the room as she boredly looked at the noisy crowd.

"Okay, go to your seats now. That should be enough...I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"Their new red haired adviser yelled and the girls quickly flew back to their seats in fear. Lavi and Allen sighed in relief as they tried to search for vacant seats. Lavi found that the seat beside Lenalee was empty and his eyes sparkled. Allen saw the seat too, and while Lavi was still busy on making his eyes sparkle, he quickly ran to the seat. Lavi noticed Allen run pass him so he used his arm to block the white haired boy and push him away before running to the vacant seat beside Lenalee and sitting immediately before Allen had a chance to kick him away. Allen snarled while Lavi just grinned. The whole class just stared in shock and amusement the whole time as they watched Allen angrily stomp to a seat two rows in front of the best friends while muttering curses.

The adviser cleared his throat."Ahem. So since everyone is settled, let me introduce myself. I'm Cross Marian and I would be your class adviser and Math teacher for like ten months so be good and don't mess around with me. Seriously." He banged his fist on his desk a little, making some students gulp.

"Okay. So now with the lesson."He turned around and started writing some lecture about Math on the board.

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<br>Man! This class was so damn boring. Kanda, Krory, Fo, Miranda and Chomesuke weren't here so I can't talk to anyone. Plus, the teacher looks strict so even if they were here, we won't be able to make some noise. Sure, Allen and especially Lena was here with me but Allen was like two rows away and Lenalee said that she will try to focus more on her studies this year. Meaning, she won't talk and joke with me during class like she would before. I sighed in defeat. I took one last look at Lena before propping up a book in front of my face so that the teacher won't see me sleeping. I yawned and drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Lavi.."I groaned. And shifted my head on my soft pillow.<p>

"Lavi..Wake up..."I heard a girl's voice said softly. I opened my eyes to see that I'm under a cherry blossom tree. The grass was soft beneath me and held a fresh scent. Wind blew through my hair as it caressed my face. I figured that the soft pillow was a girl's lap. I looked up to see who it was but the sunlight was perfectly angled in the sky to create a shadow on her face. I felt like I was staring on an angel because the bright sky which was adorned by pink rosy petals dancing around makes her look like a goddess or something. She put her hands on my face and caressed my cheeks with her thumb. I sighed in pure happiness. Her hands smelled like a sweet rose and were so soft and delicate as it rested lightly on my face.

"I love you Lavi.."She said. I was guessing that she was Chomesuke so I looked up at her face again and this time my vision cleared and I was shocked to see who it was.

"Lenalee?"she smiled warmly at me which made my heart melt. I noticed that her hair was down and she wasn't wearing those big ugly glasses. I felt myself smile back at her.

"Lavi! Lavi! Hey wake up!"Someone shook me out of my dream. I opened my eyes and saw Lenalee. She was frowning unlike in my dream.

"Hey Lena. What's up?"I yawned and stretched my arms as I stood up since I noticed that she and Allen were standing up too.

"What's up? We were trying to wake you up for almost five minutes! You dozed off for the whole two periods and it was now our break time! Gosh. You are such a lazy sack."Lenalee started walking and we followed her.

"Who does she thinks she is? She just happens to hang out with the Untouchables and she's acting like she's one. As if. Just look at her fashion sense and hair. She was nowhere near the others."I heard some annoying girl said. I stopped in my tracks and saw that the rest of the gang was just in the doorway and was in a good hearing distance.I growled angrily and saw Allen and my other friends did too. I turned around to the girl who was raising her shaved eyebrow at Lenalee.

"What did you just say?"I asked dangerously. The girl's friends seemed to be sensitive enough to move away, while the bitch just stood calmly in front of me and the rest of the group. The rest of the gang was now inside the classroom as they all glared the girl down with me.

"What? I'm just stating my opinion. Besides, just look at her clothes. Her hair was always a mess and those super huge glasses just completed that nerd look."That did it. I don't care if she's a girl or what. I just got to teach this one a lesson. I could feel my whole body burning in anger as I pulled her from her collar and lifted her off the ground. My face was pulled back into an animalistic snarl as I spoke.

"How dare you speak to her like that! Who do you think are you? Lenalee is not what you think and she is much more beautiful than your small brain could ever imagine! At least Lenalee have a golden heart unlike you who acts like some beautiful lady when the truth is your nothing!"I released her and heard gasps from everyone around me. I know those words were hard and heart piercing but she deserves it. I dashed out of the room while dragging Lenalee with me.

"Lavi." She said as I led her to the cafeteria.

"Lavi. Stop." She demanded but I ignored her.

"Slow down Lavi you're hurting me." She cried but my mind wasn't in the proper state to process what she just said.

"Damn it, I said stop Lavi!" She roughly pulled her wrist from my grasp and caressed it.I noticed that it was red and almost bruised. My eyes softened when I realized that I unconsciously brought out my remaining anger on her.

"Look, Lenalee I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"That's not what matters now. What is important is what you did to that girl! You should have known better than lose your patience on her!" My eye twitched at her words. What? So she actually pity that stupid excuse of a girl?

"What? So what do you expect me to do? Ignore her or laugh with her?"

"Yes! You should have ignored her. She's a girl and you shouldn't have hurt her."I snorted and turned away for a moment as I furiously rubbed my head. I don't want to deal with this now. I just defended her and she was scolding me for it! Dang it.

"So. What you meant is that teasing people was right and protecting a friend is wrong? How logical."I said sarcastically before walking away. Leaving her alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<br>I stared at Lavi's retreating back with a dejected look on my face. Why? I don't know..I don't know if I care for him..I don't know if I should go after him...I don't even know if I should love him..I don't know anything. I watched him go away.

"Lenalee." I turned around.

"Fo. So, um, where are the others?"I asked sounding forcibly happy. Fo looked at me oddly. I knew my voice already betrayed me but I guess my eyes did worse. I felt them sting a little.

"Do you want him?"

"Huh?" What does she mean?

"Lavi. Do you want him?" I stared at her wide eyed. How did she know? Was I too obvious? But I thought I was hiding it pretty well.

"I-I don't really know..I think so?" I shrugged. Fo suddenly had a determined look on her face. She grabbed my hands with hers.

"Good enough. Now tomorrow, we'll start doing a little make-over!" She chirped.

I smiled sheepishly but I remembered something."Uh..Wait. Lavi and Sachiko were already together. And we all know that Sachiko likes Lavi so much. I shouldn't go in between them."I said sadly.

Fo sighed."I know all of that. But they're only together. Not married. You shouldn't sacrifice your own feelings. Both of them are our friends and I don't hold any grudge on them but I just can't feel any chemistry between them. You said Sachiko likes Lavi but you didn't say that Lavi likes Sachiko too. I know he doesn't like her in that way. It's just that he felt pity for her. I know because he told me. Who knows? Maybe you two are the one meant for each other?"

I went totally silent after hearing that. So, Lavi doesn't like Sachiko? I sighed. How come he told Fo but not me? His best friend? "Maybe you're right."

Fo jumped in excitement."Yay! Tomorrow, I'm going to dress you up. Meaning, I will sleep in your house tonight, okay?"

"Uhh.."

"Great! Let's meet at our lockers later." She skipped back to her class as I stared at her with a shocked expression.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: A little short but I need to cut it there so sorry. Please review and more updates! Kisses and hugs to all of you 3<p> 


	3. Makeover Deluxe

Momo-chan: Here is the third chapter readers! A very special thanks to all those who are reading this and at the same time reviewing it! Thank you very much I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray-man

* * *

><p>3:Princess from a Frog<p>

Chapter3:The make-over

Lenalee's POV

"Oh, Lena-chan! Wake up!" Fo's cheerful voice rang on my still sleepy head. I yawned and stretched before I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Fo. What are you doing in my room?" I asked, still light headed.

"Why? Don't tell me you forgot? Today is the day I'm going to give you a big time make-over! So stand now and take a bath so we can start." she pushed me in the bathroom that was inside my room. I noticed that she was already dressed up in her black sleeve-less tank top, loose fashion belt, bright red skirt and a pair of black sandals.

"Fo! I-"

"Don't speak and just take your bath now! Do it quick!"she pushed me in and handed a piece of paper as I entered the bathroom. I sighed. This was a list of what to do on my bath. I sighed again. Fo is taking this WAY too seriously. Well, might as well do what I needed to do. I read and memorized the contents and placed the paper on the medicine cabinet. I started with a warm shower. I wet my hair and put on my strawberry scented shampoo .I then washed myself with my soap and rinsed .Next, I applied conditioner on my hair and skin moisturizer on my body. It felt weird to be applying conditioner and moisturizer on myself but it felt so nice. I rinsed again and washed my face with a facial wash. After I'm all done, I gently dried my hair with my towel before wrapping it with it. I put on my light blue bathrobe and walked out.

"Great! You're done with phase one: proper bathing. Now with the clothes." she dragged me to my bed and sat me down. She pulled out several bags and revealed newly bought clothes inside.

"Fo, you didn't have to waste your money just to help me. I could've just borrowed some of yours." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow while still holding up a blouse.

"You have got to be nuts. You know that I have more than enough money for this, and its not as if my clothes would fit you." Oh, right. I almost forgot that she was living on a mansion.

"Put this on now."She handed me some article of clothing and pushed me inside the bathroom again. I simply did what she said and came out in no time. I haven't even looked at what I was wearing .As I came out, I saw her eyes glitter. I guess that's a good sign.

"Perfect!" I glanced down and found that I was wearing a white button up blouse with a dark blue vest on top. I was also wearing a white mini skirt that goes just above my knees and a pair of navy blue high heels boots. My eyes widened and I walked in front of the mirror but Fo stopped me.

"No. You couldn't see yourself until we're finished. Now let's do your hair." She sat me down on a chair that was in front of a mirror that she had covered with a piece of white cloth. She removed the towel and blow dry it. She used a roll brush to curve my bangs a little inward until my hair was dry. She combed my hair and pulled them up in two high ponytails. Pigtails.

"Why pigtails?" I asked.

"I almost didn't sleep last night as I think of many hair styles that might suit you best. And I thought this would look really perfect on you." When she was finished tying them up, she moved back and stared at me. Now she started jumping up in excitement and joy.

"You keep looking more beautiful than ever Lenalee! I knew your hair will do a big magic on you." she then pulled out her make-up kit from her bag and started applying a light coat of foundation. She put on light blue eye shadow on my eyelids and some mascara. Lastly, some glittery pink lipstick. She placed a silver necklace around my neck that has my name written in cursive using diamonds. She also placed some bangles on my right hand. Then last but not the least, she sprayed a sweet light scented jasmine perfume on me.

"Done." she announced I stood up and walked in front of the mirror and expected the worst. I glanced at my reflection and gasped.

Was-..Was that really me?

* * *

><p>"Lena-chan! Hey, Lena! We're going to school now!" Lavi's voice shouted from outside. Lenalee flinched at his voice. She looked at Fo who doesn't seem to be having any problem.<p>

"Fo? I don't think I could go to school with Lavi while looking like this." Lenalee said with desperate eyes.

"What do you mean? You look fabulous! Don't you like it?"

"No it's not that! It's just that I am a little..shy. It will be the first time that he'll see me wearing a skirt." she pleaded. Fo sighed and put a hand on Lenalee's shoulder.

"Hey, look. We did this to impress him and not to hide away from him. Besides, you always wears skirts when we were young." Fo pointed out.

"That's the point. The reason why I stopped, or rather had been forced to stop, wearing skirts was because boys always gives me stares and I'm not really comfortable with those kind of stares." Lenalee gripped the hem of her white skirt. She inhaled to calm down a bit."Lavi is my best friend and I am most certain that he won't do anything to me that I won't approve of but.." she trailed of.

"But?"

"But he's still a boy. No matter how I turn the world upside down he would always be a he. And boys always likes girls especially if they're wearing short skirts. I don't want him to be perverted just because of me." Lenalee's voice was meek and almost inaudible. She's not in anyways boasting because it's not her personality. And Fo knows that. She also knows about Lenalee's history of mini skirts. Fo hugged her and rubbed the other girl's back. She knows that the poor girl still might have a trauma.

"Ssh, ssh..Its okay Lenalee. Lavi's not like that. Besides, in case you forgot he was the one who always protected you from perverts. He even gets totally beaten up and teased by Allen and Kanda about his multiple black eyes. He also had regular visits to the principal's office due to fights during and after school. And you know that each and every fight was because of you. Because he was protecting you from the other guys. That's why you two always goes to school together, right? Because he wants to be there for you and protect you from anything and anyone." What Fo said was true.

Lenalee had ALMOST been violated so many times before when they were about ten to thirteen years old. By the age of thirteen, Lenalee had totally ditched skirts and fashion. Lenalee pulled back from Fo's hug. "You're right.I almost forgot about that."

"Lenalee! If you won't hurry then I would really leave you now! Hey, Lee!" Lavi shouted again. Lenalee and Fo giggled. Lavi had already threaten to leave for about five times already.

"So? Are you ready to go now?" Fo asked. Lenalee thought for awhile before smiling brightly again.

"Yes. But I won't be going to school with Lavi for now. Tell him that I'll be absent today because I'm not feeling well." Fo raised an eyebrow but soon understood.

"Oh. So you want to surprise the little rabbit huh? Okay then, I'll tell him to go ahead. But you need to help." Fo handed Lenalee a white blanket and told her to wrap it around her whole body with only her eyes showing. "Just act normally, okay?" Fo said.

They went out of the room with Lenalee following behind. Once they were in front of the door, Lenalee went on the pink haired girl's side. Fo looked at Lenalee. "Okay. We have to do this as calm as possible. Remember to act normally and don't panic." Fo dictated.

She opened the door.

"Lena-! Fo? What are you doing in there?" Lavi asked. He looked at the white lady-..er, I mean, Lenalee and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you covered with a blanket? Is something wrong?" he walked up to them in an attempt to feel Lenalee's forehead but before he could get near them, Fo spoke.

"!" Fo said quickly and shut the door. Lavi sweat dropped from the other side of the door and so as Lenalee.

"What?" Fo asked innocently.

* * *

><p>Lavi's POV<p>

I sighed as I walked on the hallway leading to my locker. Lenalee is sick? What has she been doing? I arrived at my locker and slammed my head on it. Damn. I don't even know why I'm so depressed like this. She rarely gets sick and almost have perfect attendance so I guess I miss her. And the day hadn't even started!

"Hey, Lavi!" I looked up from my depressed state and black swirls were practically hanging over my head. Miranda sweat dropped while Chomesuke walked over to me.

"I think it won't be appropriate to greet you good morning today. What's wrong Lavi?" she asked while clinging on my left arm. I let my head fall to my right side to bang it on my locker again. Dark clouds were forming around me as an animated figure of my soul was moving out of my mouth. Miranda freaked out.

"Morning Lavi! Where's Lenalee?" Allen joined while flashing us a bright smile.

"Yeah, and Fo too."Miranda added while wiping a sweat off her forehead due to her recent freaking out.

"Good morning guys! Hey, where's Fo and Lenalee?" Krory asked. Why are they all asking about their whereabouts? It just somehow added to my depression. I was so focused on making myself feel more depressed that I didn't noticed Kanda join the group.

"Che. So that's why the rabbit is so gloomy. Lenalee is not here." I shot my head up from its position on the locker. Oh, shit. I almost forgot that Kanda knew about my little crush on my best friend. But that was a long time ago! Its different now. Right?

"And what exactly do you mean by that, ne, Yu-chan?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Would you really like to know stupid rabbit?" he glared at me.

"Hey guys stop it! Kanda don't bully Lavi! He's just sad because his best friend isn't here."Chomesuke said. I saw Yu gulp and turn away. Really? What's with Yu and his fear of Lenalee and Chomesuke?

"Um, I think we should head back to our classrooms now." Krory said after consulting his watch. They all nodded and started walking away. I dragged myself to follow Allen in the hallway. I sighed while putting my hands in my pockets. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: Thanks for reading this one! I really appreciate all the support and nice comments. So please continue to support me and this story with your amazing reviews and you shall be expecting me to write better because it was a great motivation. SUGGESTIONS for the upcoming chapters are also GREATLY appreciated. I already had something on mind but I need fillers and more fluff since before I get to the main part.<p>

THANKS again and please review!


	4. A Dark Nostalgic Experience

Momo-chan: Here's the next chapter! Thank you to all those who reviewed! MANY thanks! REALLY! And I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

><p>4:Princess from a Frog<p>

Chapter4:A Dark Nostalgic Experience

"Well, here goes nothing." I said as I slowly walked through the school doors. As usual no one paid attention to me. I sighed. Whether it was from disappointment or relief was unknown even to me. I reached my assigned locker that was lined along the other Untouchables which was a tribute for us from the school. This school really reward those who give such great honor to them. As I open my locker some random girl gasped. I didn't mind her since I'm sure she's none of my business. I carelessly pulled out my books and placed them on my new shoulder bag before shutting it close. I turned around and started walking to my classroom.

"Was that-..Lenalee?" I thought I heard the girl say. I shoved the thought off my head and continued walking down the still crowded hallway. As I reached the door to 3-A, I breathed in deeply. Hoping to remove all my nervousness as I exhale. What would Lavi think? Would he like it? Or would he think I turned into a flirt!

"Relax Lenalee! Nothing bad's gonna happen. If he won't like it then I would change back. Simple, right?" I said to my self while breathing in and out deeply and twirling a lock of hair between my fingers.

"What? You developed an asthma or something?" I jumped in surprise and turned to the voice.

"K-Kanda? What are you doing here? And where are the others?" I squeaked. If he's here, then the others might be here too! I don't want them to see me looking like this all at once! I focused my attention back at Kanda and saw him-..grinning?

"Umm..Kanda? Are you alright? You're acting strange." Was it the skirt?

Kanda grinned more and snickered. "You really like him that much, huh?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Tch. Nothing. I would just pretend that I didn't see anything. By the way, to answer your first question, I'm here because my classroom happens to be next to yours and the others already went ahead because I forgot my book in Math back at my locker." He said as he waved the book in my face and started to enter his classroom while still grinning ear to ear. I shivered slightly. Was my new look that shocking that it totally damaged Kanda mentally?

"Well, that absolutely didn't made me feel any better." I gulped. I opened the door and peeked to see my classmates scattered around. Well, actually, the boys are scattered around while the girls are crowding around mine, Allen, and Lavi's spot. Probably flirting. I didn't notice my feet moving and taking me inside the classroom on its own until a guy spoke and caught my attention.

"Hey look! We have a new classmate! And she's hot!" He exclaimed as he pointed excitedly at me and shaking his friend.

The guy's friend didn't spoke as he stared at me with his mouth open. "She wasn't a new classmate, dude...That's..That's, Lenalee-chan." He said SO slowly. What he said turned everyone's attention towards me. Even the girls stopped torturing Allen to look at me.

"Lenalee? Is.. Is that really you?" Allen walked up to me with an 'o' shaped mouth as he slowly looked me up and down. His eyes inspecting me made me self-conscious that I almost wanted to cover myself in embarrassment. "You're almost late. Lavi was out of it this morning so he kinda ditched school. Saying something about you being sick or something. So why aren't you at home? "Allen said in confusion. Her new look was shocking enough but her being present was making his head go dizzy in an information overload.

Lenalee didn't want to tell Allen that she lied to Lavi because she had been planning to surprise him. She didn't want to let him know about her feelings! But as she processed his whole statement, her previous worried and embarrassed look turned into a disappointed and slightly annoyed one."He ditched school? I told him never to do that and he promised! That idiot." she muttered. Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion before laughing and leading me to a seat he had saved for us.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's POV<p>

The rest of the day went on roughly. With almost everyone in school asking me about this and that. I also hear whispers and praises as I walk down the hall, eat, read, study, go to the restroom, and breathe. It was almost hard to breathe. As the Break began, crowds of newly made fans came to me and Allen. Asking about my permission to let them lead one of my fan clubs. I would only nod after so many damn questions that doesn't even make any sense. The Break ended without me and Allen even moving away of our classroom door. I sighed depressedly as I sat down beside Allen again. I didn't want to gather fans or be famous around here. I just wanted Lavi to see me in a better light. And he wasn't even here now to help me get through this tiring famous thing. Allen was here but since it was my fans that was bugging us, then he really can't do much. Lavi would also be a little useless in stopping them as much as Allen was but at least additional moral support would help. Lunch didn't go easy too but we managed to get to our table and eat our food peacefully since Kanda scared them off with his glare. Some or maybe most people will think that our schoolmates were so dramatic or overreacting. And they really are. But we can't do anything about that. As time pass they will get used to my new look and will stop bothering me so much. I know because that happened to all of my friends. I wonder where Lavi is? Sigh. I'm starting to think of random things now.

* * *

><p>Ring!Ring!Ring!<p>

Students came rushing out their rooms. Lenalee sighed and gathered her things. Allen came up to her with a sorry look on his face.

"Sorry Lenalee but I have to attend a baseball practice. Sorry again but I can't take you home today."Allen bowed in apology.

"It's okay Allen. I can manage."Allen smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks Lenalee. Please be safe."He said before running out the room to get to his varsity practice. Lenalee smiled at his retreating back and started walking back home. It was already getting dark because of the thick gray clouds hovering in the sky, indicating that rain will come falling down from above anytime soon. She wanted to walk faster but her current pace was the fastest she could go now. She feel as gloomy as the sky above her. Thunder was heard and was followed by lightning soon after. She looked up at the sky with stormy purple eyes and continued to walk. She heard someone laughing behind her but it came with the thunder so she thought that it was only carried by the cold wind. She stopped walking and shivered because of the cold weather. She rubbed her forearms in an attempt to warm herself when suddenly, two big hands started caressing her arms from behind.

"Are you cold?"the deep male voice asked .Lenalee's heart raced as she turned around. Behind her was a tall and mean looking guy with two others behind him. She looked around for help then noticed that the street she was currently standing was deserted. The man leaned down on her face and she could smell the strong smell of alcohol and smoke from his mouth.

"I think you needed help in warming yourself up."The man then licked her neck. Lenalee shrieked and pushed the man off her. He didn't even budge so she kicked him on his crotch. He stumbled back while holding the painful part. Lenalee attempted to run but the other two grabbed her legs and arms. They pushed her to sit down on the ground with her back against the wall.T he first man stood up groaning and looking very angry.

"Damn girl. I will teach you the right way to behave."He leaned down and started moving his rough and sweaty hand up and down her thighs.

"No. Please! Stop!"Dark memories came rushing back at Lenalee. Times when she would almost get raped by street guys and the younger Lavi saving her. But he wasn't here with her now. Tears started streaming down her scared eyes and she was still trying to kick or punch any of them but she was being held tightly. They would only laugh at her attempts with the leader continuing on touching her. His kisses traveled down her chest with one of his hands rubbing her inner thighs and the other on her arm.

"Stop! Help me! Somebody! Please!"she cried. The drunk men laughed evilly at her again. She started shaking in fear as her trauma was consuming her.

"No please. Help! Lavi!"she sobbed and she just lost all her hopes. The man was kissing her roughly that he was already hurting her. Then the weight on her body was suddenly lifted and she could hear some crashes and struggling. The other two who was holding her down released her. She opened her eyes and saw The leader lying on the ground, badly beaten. She heard someone punching and kicking someone else and she turned her head to see Lavi. His eyes were furious and his face was snarling in a fearful way. He beat up the older guy and blocked an attack from the last one. He kicked him on the stomach so hard the he literally went flying to the wall. He didn't look satisfied so he lifted the goon by his collar and was continously punching his face hardly until he was unconscious and all of his teeth was gone. The other two was on the other side, shaking while watching him beat up their friend madly. Once he was done, he turned to the first two who screamed and ran away as they carried the half dead body of their friend. Lavi had the urge to follow them and kill them but refused because he wanted to tend to Lenalee first.

He turned around with his fists still closed and shaking in great anger. His teeth were gritted. Lenalee looked back at him with her arms covering her chest as if trying to cover herself. The thunder cracked loudly in the sky and the rain finally started falling down from the dark heaven.

Lavi took a step closer to her and she crawled away. Lavi couldn't see her since it was dark and no street light was around. He just know that it was her because he could feel it.

He stepped closer again and he heard her move away from him. He bit his tongue and attempted to get closer but she was afraid of him.

"Lenalee? It's me." he called and all he got was a sound of soft sobbing. Now he was so worried. He came to her as quick as he could and kneeled down to hug her so she wouldn't get away. He could feel her small frame shaking under his protective hold and some of her warm tears sliding down his neck as it mixed with the cold rain. Just what did those guys did to her? How far did they go before he came?

"It's okay Lenalee. Don't be afraid. You're safe now. They're gone." he whispered gently on her ear. He started rocking her back and forth to comfort her and he could feel her calming down in his arms. He pulled away a little to wipe her tears. A lightning struck down the clouds as it illuminated the dark street. Lavi gasped as he finally got a view of her now. He was surprised to see her hair tied up in two high ponytails and she wasn't wearing those big glasses. She was also wearing blouse, vest and a mini skirt, though they were now wrinkled and some are torn. Why was she wearing skirts again? This explains why she was roughed up again and he having to save her again.

"S-sorry if you have to save me again." she apologized shakily. Lavi laughed.

"Silly. I should be the one saying sorry for being so late." he said. Lenalee felt something warm drop on her hands.

"Are you...crying?"she tried to look at his face but it was so dark.

"No. It was raining genius." Lavi answered as he hugged her tightly in a protective way. He was not going to let anyone touch her again.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: That's it! Thanks again and please review this one too! More reviews, more motivations, more and faster updates!<p> 


	5. Best Friend Complex

Momo-chan: Oh mee gosh! Sorry for the long wait for this one! I just lack enough inspiration this days... Sigh... So since I lack inspiration, I also lack ideas, so I practically beg you to give me some ideas and I will see if they will fit. Please? Okay So this is just something cute but not long so just bear with the length for now, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

><p>5:Princess from a Frog<p>

Chapter5: Best friend-complex

"I'm going now nii-san!" Lenalee called out before running to the door. Her outfit almost similar on yesterday's except it has differed in color.

"Okay Lenalee! Be careful and make sure you use the E.P.S. (Enhanced Pepper Spray) if someone bugs you again!" Komui muttered the last part darkly. Lenalee's sweat drop as she nodded. Lavi didn't exactly told Komui that she almost got raped again. He just told him that some girls bullied her. And yet he made the E.P.S. that could blind a person for one week.

Sighing, she turned the door knob just in time as someone on the other side did. They simultaneously opened the door but since the person who opened the door from outside was much stronger, Lenalee fell backwards as the door flung open with such force. She fell on her behind and she groaned in pain.

"Eh? Lenalee? What are you doing sitting on the floor?" A male voice, which Lenalee recognized as her best friend's, exclaimed in suprise. He crouched down in front of her and gently poked her forehead with his finger.

"It's not like I was planning to do that! I fell back that's why." Lenalee defended herself as she glared at the redhead. Lavi looked at her with bored eyes as he continued to poke her on her forehead.

"Still clumsy as ever huh?" He concluded, his eyes half-lidded from either boredom or sleepiness. Lenalee frowned.

"I am so NOT clumsy. You were just too strong that's why." Lavi only shrugged nonchalantly before sighing.

"Yeah. Of course you are." Lenalee pouted and tried to catch his finger to stop it from poking her but every time she reached for it, Lavi would take it back then poke her again. Lenalee sighed in defeat.

"You should be saying sorry you know?" Lavi raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Is that so? For what?"

"For making me fall?" Lenalee crossed her arms as if what she said was so obvious, which should have been if only Lavi was already out of his sleepy mode. The boy in front of her started smirking and he finally stop poking her. His eyes held a playful gleam.

"Oh really? So I actually made you fall in love with me this time, huh?" Lenalee blushed at his statement.

"Not that _fall_! I mean '_fall'_ as in lose balance!" Lenalee yelled as she blew away some of her bangs away from her eyes which would only fall back on its place above her eyes. She was not use to it falling in front of her face since she used to clip it back or on the side, which was kind of nerdy. Lavi chuckled for awhile at her flushed face and by her failed attempts to blow away her hair. He had to admit that his best friend really looked so damn cute and pretty especially now that she knew how to dress herself and style her hair.

"You should stop doing that. It's useless. Besides, it looks good on you." Lenalee blushed again and stopped her attempts. Lavi eyed her for a moment. He was still trying to get used to the fact that she wears skirts and perfectly fit blouses and jackets again. It had been years since he saw her like that. And now was a little more challenging on his part since she developed herself through the years and he was now on his teenage years and his hormones often invades his thoughts. Not so much of dirty thoughts of course. Especially not about doing THAT to this girl.

No. Bad Lavi.

"Um..Is something wrong Lavi?" Lenalee's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he laughed nervously.

"Nothing. Hehehe.."He offered his hand to help her stand and she gladly accepted it.

"Why are you here so early anyway? Don't you usually wake up at around 6:45 which is 15 minutes before class starts? It's only 6:10 you know?" Lenalee asked as she dusted herself. Lavi remembered how sleepy he was because of the question. He yawned loudly and he answered her teary eyed.

"Yeah you're right. But since you started having that kind of dressing code AGAIN, I decided that I would have to walk you to and from the school AGAIN." Lavi pointed out while eyeing her short white skirt. "And how come that skirt seemed shorter than the ones you wore yesterday by about 3-5 centimeters?" He added. Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"3-5 centimeters? I don't see the difference. And why do you sound so accurate?"

"Because I AM damn accurate Lenalee. Do you want to attract more guys than needed today? It shows much more skin than yesterday!" Lavi was beginning to sound nervous and demanding. Much like Komui. "What if I was dragged by a basketball practice later and I won't be able to walk you back home? What would happen to my one and only sweet best friend?" he cried out as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Lenalee raised her hand and smacked him on the head which caused him to release her to touch his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

"To snap you out of it. You're acting so much like nii-san awhile back. Don't tell me you developed a..what?..Best friend-complex?" Lenalee answered. Lavi paused for awhile at the realization.

"Oh. Sorry. Just can't help it. You really made me worried yesterday you know? You're not the only one who developed a trauma. Mine is the fear that I might not be able to save you or make it there on time." He finished with a disturbed look on his face. For some reason, Lenalee remembered about what Fo told her the other day. That Lavi was not really in love with his girlfriend Sachiko.

"Lavi? You know you could tell me anything right?" Lenalee asked seriously. Lavi blinked and nodded with a cheery smile.

"Yeah. Of course I know that besty!"He ruffled her hair a little.

"Then tell me. What do you think of Sachiko?" Lavi seemed to be taken aback. His voice was caught in his throat as he tried to answer.

"Chomesuke?..She's.. She's fine. She cares a lot especially about me. She is good looking too and friendly..um...Why did you ask?" Lavi was not making straight eye contact with Lenalee. He feared that she might know him well enough to read him through his eyes.

"..Do you really love her?" Lenalee was really starting to freak him out.

"Eh?..Why the sudden...er, question?"He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Lenalee sighed.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer me. I would rather have you tell me by yourself instead of forcing you to do so." She moved closer to him and let her forehead touch his. Her hands on either side of his face as she placed his hands on her shoulders. It was their _'Promise Ritual'_. They did this several times when they were younger. Both of their faces started to warm up as they knew the next step. Lenalee leaned her face closer to his and whispered on his lips.

"Promise me you would tell once you're ready." she whispered softly and he nodded. His heartbeat quickening by each passing second as he waited for the final move of this ritual. Lenalee gulped before pressing her lips against his to seal their promise. Lavi resisted so hard not to open his mouth and kiss her fully, though he can't stop his hands from pulling her closer to him. After about three seconds, she pulled away from him and stared on the floor; face red.

"I, um..I had to admit it felt...different to do that now." She fiddled with her skirt and Lavi nodded as he concentrated on breathing and trying to return his normal skin tone. After some more minutes of silence, Komui came peeking from behind the kitchen counter.

"Lavi? Lenalee? What are you two still doing here? You should go to school now or you'll be late." Komui reminded as he gestured at the wall clock.

6:35.

Crap. How did time flew that fast?

"Shit! Come on Lenalee!" Lavi dragged her out of the house. Once they were out of sight, Komui smiled to himself; recalling the little scene his sister shared with her long-time best friend. He was not actually against her being with Lavi. He trusted the boy so much to a degree. He knew how he always saved her from rapists and bullies.. just like last night. Like those two could ever lie to him.

Outside, Lenalee noticed he didn't brought his bike. She glanced up at him."Ne, Lavi? Why didn't you have your bike now?" She asked and Lavi looked down at her like she was an idiot or something.

"Why would I bring it? You're wearing those super short skirts and making you ride a bike would most probably have your skirt blown by the air." Lavi pointed out before adding jokingly but in a serious tone, "You know how you seem to catch the attention of every guy alive."

"That's not true." Lenalee said.

"Yes it is." he replied as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Then how come you're not affected?"Lenalee questioned as quietly as she could. Lavi heard her anyway. He looked down at her but she kept her eyes on the road. Lavi's lips curved into a smile.

"Why?Do you want me to be?" he asked back with a sly smile. Lenalee blushed a little and answered in a soft and hesitating voice.

"...I don't know. Maybe I do." This caused Lavi to laugh.

"Seriously Lena? I mean, you're my best friend." Lavi slowed down his laughing. Lenalee frowned and continued to walk, leaving him behind a little. He quickly caught up with her though.

"I don't find it very funny Lavi." After that, she stayed silent. The boy just continued to eye her and sighed.

"Well, as I said, you're my best friend Lenalee. I'm already all yours long ago." Lavi stated truthfully which caused the purple eyed girl to stop dead in her tracks. He turned back a little at her before sprinting towards school.

"H-Hey! What do you mean by that?" Lenalee called as she ran after him.

"Sorry Lenalee! Can't tell you!"he playfully laughed and ran faster.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: So yes, that will be all for now. Please review my dear readers! And please stay with me okay? Until next time!<p>

Ciao!


	6. Childhood Tears

Momo-chan: Wow. Sorry for nor updating for so long. Especially to those who reviewed and are really waiting for the next chapter. I just Don't have too much time to go online lately and also because I was recently hooked to Ouran High School Host Club. Oh, I made OHSHC fanfics now too! And a crossover between D. Gray-man and OHSHC! I hope you guys can check those out too. They're on my profile. And please review as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man.

* * *

><p>6: Princess from a Frog<p>

Chapter6: Childhood tears

The day went by fast and fun for the two and the group. It was now dismissal and they were all by there lockers just chatting before going home."Lavi!" Sachiko's panting voice called from the crowd of students in the hallway. She reached to their lockers as she panted slightly. "I have a practice today with my team because the competition will be like next week. I won't be leaving for an hour. Just wait for me at our locker room okay?" The auburn haired girl asked with a slightly tired smile, fully expecting Lavi to say yes like he always does.

In fact it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Lavi frowned in disappointment as she glanced sideways to Lenalee. He already told her that he would walk her home for safety measures but Sachiko have a practice for one hour. His lack of verbal response confused his girlfriend.

"What's wrong Lavi?" He didn't got the chance to answer again as Lenalee bid them both small goodbyes and waltzed into the crowd. Sachiko nodded at her then continued to ask the redhead about his actions but she didn't have his attention as Lavi eyed his long-time best friend protectively as she walked past other students. He was already near to agreeing with Sachiko's offer when a couple of guys looked at her short skirt as Lenalee walked past them. That got him.

Without taking his eyes off Lenalee, he said to Sachiko, "Sorry Chomesuke but I have to walk Lenalee home. I already promised her and it's not safe for her to be alone. Sorry and love ya." He wriggled out of her hold, and jogged to the purple eyed girl.

Sachiko gaped at him as he walked away. She observed him smile brightly at Lenalee once he reached her, a smile that could light up and capture anyone's heart. And a smile that he had never shown her. She slowly closed her mouth, which she didn't even know was open, as she felt her heart sank a little. "I hope my childhood tears won't greet me again." She muttered, referring to the young tears she had shed for Lavi whenever he ignores her to be with his best friend Lenalee. "But why does it feel like everything was happening again?" She stared at Lavi and Lenalee's back as they laughed happily and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Like the crowd was a big blur and there was a spot light casted upon the two retreating backs and her. There was nothing different about the two spotlights. The only difference is that, "I was alone."

* * *

><p>"Sachiko what are you doing? You've been dancing like a zombie for the whole practice!" The cheerleading coach, Klaud Nine, scolded after blowing through her high pitched whistle.<p>

She doesn't seem too happy that Sachiko had been doing wrong flips, failed jumping through human pyramids, and cheering with solemn and almost despair-looking expression. She'd been like that ever since the practice began and she had been delaying the whole group's performance because she was supposed to be doing all the main moves since she was the captain and she's doing it all wrong.

"I'm sorry coach Nine. I'm just not in the mood right now but I'll try to-"

"You shouldn't try! You should DO it! I'm disappointed with you Sachiko. Practice is over for today girls." And with that, she left the gym. Sachiko panted as she picked herself up from the ground and wiped away some perspiration that had formed on her forehead. She felt like she had just ran over three mountains and went all the way back. In short, she felt like hell.

She was about to take a step forward but stopped when someone bumped her shoulder in purpose."Hmm. Look who's been scolded by the coach. Looks like she's not the favorite anymore." Cindy, the vice-captain, snorted at her then laughed in a high pitched voice along with her two friends. Sachiko scoffed at her and decided to ignore her. She wasn't in the mood to argue back anyway.

And besides, she must've been right.

"I don't wanna talk now Cindy. Just keep it bottled up until tomorrow." Sachiko muttered without giving the vice-captain a glance. Her lack of reaction pissed the brunette more and more. She was going to shot her with another insult but a better idea popped inside her small brain. This made her smile slyly and cross her arms.

"Sure miss captain. But I don't think you will feel better tomorrow considering that I don't think Lenalee will drop the new look soon." Sachiko halted abruptly. Her eyes widening and stinging with tears of mixed anger and jealousy. She knew all too well what Cindy was hinting on.

"Oh, did I strike a painful nerve? I saw how Lavi left you on the hallway to be with Lenalee. I bet he likes his best friend's short skirts. Maybe you should wear a shorter one to make him drooling over you again." Cindy laughed and motioned for her friends to laugh along, which they did. Sachiko clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She couldn't let her speak like that.

"How dare you speak like that about Lavi? He is not a pervert who only wants girls with shorter skirts or clothes! It's just that he already promised to Lenalee." Sachiko's emotions almost erupted from frustration and tiredness. But she is a well-mannered girl that can remain composed enough to contain it for now. For now.

"Is that so? Then I suppose he wouldn't mind kissing you in front of the cheerleaders and Lenalee. Right?"

"Wh-What?"

"You heard it dumb ass. Don't tell me he hasn't kissed you yet?"

"W-Well," Cindy choked out a laugh.

"I can't believe he hasn't! Hah. That only proves it."

"Proves what?"

"That he really wasn't in love with you. You are just his play toy." The brunette laughed mockingly and so does her friends. Sachiko felt tears from the corner of her eyes, she refuse to let them fall for it will signify that she's weak.

"That's not true Cindy. Lavi could never do that to me. He loves me." It was not a comeback. It was a form of reassurance to herself.

Miss vice-captain scoffed and flipped her dark locks before walking past Sachiko. "Then prove it."

The door of the gym closed with a resounding echo of loneliness. She was left there under the lights of the stadium. The stadium where she lives her dreams as a performer. The stadium where she can remember her most happy moments. And the stadium where Lavi asks her to be his girlfriend. This will also be the place where they will prove to everyone that they love each other.

She just hope this place's lucky atmosphere wouldn't betray her.

* * *

><p><em>From:Chomesuke<em>

_To Lavi:_

Lavi tomorrw aftr skul pls meet me da gym. Brng lenalee with u 2.

Lavi was on his bed, lying and just staring at the white ceiling of his room when he received the text message from his girlfriend. He was frowning in confusion as he texted back.

_From:Lavi_

_To:Chomesuke_

Sure. But y shud lenalee be there 2?

He read the message again before pressing send. He waited for about a couple of minutes before his phone vibrated in his hands again.

_From:Chomesuke_

_To:Lavi_

Bcuz she juz need 2 be there.

The redhead frowned again. He stared at the text message for quite awhile, as if waiting for more letters to appear. Her reply only confuses him more. He wonders what will Lenalee do there. He blinked then replied and closed his phone before turning off the lights and drifting off. He replied,

_From:Lavi_

_To:Chomesuke_

I wont bring her there.

* * *

><p>Momo-chan: Well I honestly don't know what to write next. I have an idea but it's not solid and not written down yet. Sigh. Though reviews and more ideas does makes me update faster!<p>

Reviews please!


End file.
